Homes and businesses are always looking to upgrade the living spaces of buildings. Aesthetically pleasing features such as light and sound can create a more pleasant living environment. Furthermore, it may be desirable to have safety, security features, and monitor systems that will be able to indicate to people in the living area of the building whether a fault has been detected. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that can indicate system faults to people located in the living area while enhancing the aesthetics of the living area.